the hyber knight and the demon knight
by knight leon
Summary: allen and blake are new student at the knight academy the princess of the Lee clan is coming to this academy too and every one is preparing for the fighting festival of the round table . follow the story of a cross student allen who learned every thing from his master and the bets with his best friend . no offical pair but there is allena , yullen and oc x oc


**Read & Review if you want me to continue the story .**

 **…** **.**

In the world of this age there is people called knights no matter what their power is demonic or angelic or human there is schools for people with abilities and our heroes Allen Walker and Blake Dark are one of them.

In the morning there was two boys wearing there running outfit to do their usual exercises and the TV was on showing the arrival of the princess of Lee clan and the news was a huge for this world.

" hey Allen let's go or I will leave you behind " a black haired and red eyes boy said to the white haired boy in front of him .

" sorry Blake I will come right away " answered Allen " then start moving we have room register later so we might have a roommate and I don't want mine to think I'm a lazy boy " said Blake having a point .

" but aren't you a lazy boy ?" said Allen wondering what his best friend mean .

" yes but they don't know that and it will be fun to make them think the opposite " answered Blake smiling .

" ok let's go " said Allen before they went for their exercise .

Meanwhile at the same time in a different place the princess of the Lee clan sat in a car with an older woman .

" so how is the country for your taste princess ?" said the older woman who had black hair and blue eyes .

" fine I guess it doesn't matter actually I came to become stronger for my clan because everyone there stop me by a wall called gifted " said the princess who had green hair and violet eyes .

" then if that the case call me headmaster Lenalee you are now a student like everyone else at the academy I hope you enjoy your life here " said the headmaster to the princess in a relaxing tone " ah I almost forgot driver can you go to this address we have another student to pick " she added smiling .

In the dorms the two boys were panting heavily while walking to their rooms were they will get some rest .

" Allen you get stronger than last time we fought together " said Blake between pants " same goes for you Blake do you actually want refuse joining the festival ?" Allen said .

" yeah not like me or you could find something to do after last time fight " Blake said " ah the rooms are decided and we are roommates , you rock sis " he added after looking at his phone .

" by the way Allen do you by any chance might have been wondering to think abo—" he was stopped when Allen said " say it already " Blake giggled then said " I was wondering when will you have a proper relationship with a girl " Allen blushed furiously at the question " that is not from your concerns " he said trying to calm down .

Blake pouted " you are boring , ah I have an idea " he said before dealing a number in his phone " hello sis I want to tell you I want to change rooms it's for Allen's good do you understand that ?" he said the last part with a grin that sent shivers to Allen's spine .

" ah finally and I think I found the perfect roommate for him too bad he is dense " the voice said to Blake " don't worry I will help in that part just do your job headmaster " Blake said " ok and you will get a new one too I might think about Rina for you " she said " no no no no and a million no not her I almost died back there for god sake and she is disgusted by my existence and I'm not going to change myself for her at all " Blake said " nice try she is coming today so be prepared ok ? " she said before hanging up .

" so we both going to die at this rate " Allen said " yup we lost it just hope Yuu don't come after you again " Blake added " and worry not Alma came this year so want to grab some breakfast before the catastrophe ?" Allen nodded and they went to the cafeteria after they changed their clothes .

…..

 **How was it was it good or bad review if I should continue .**


End file.
